


The Aspect Of Élise

by WhoresAndWine



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoresAndWine/pseuds/WhoresAndWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are temptations that allure you sometimes, and they lead you to that side where you've never been. Why bound yourself from life's greatest pleasures? Experiences give you many different outlooks. If you have limited experiences how can you truly know what you desire if you have not yet tried? And how can you know of the ones you have cast aside so immediately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this will not be a one shot, there will be more chapters, so I am not going to leave anybody hanging. There's going to be a lot of more friggery.

Élise was lost in thought in a nearby café. It was nearly four hours since she had heard from her beloved Arno. She worried for him, as she always did, but scarcely expressed it to him as she wished she could. Their relationship had altered in many ways since innocence had left along with her lightheartedness, due to the death of her father. It had enforced her to take up sternness, rather than pressuring felicity. That was the cost of a path taken to avenge who she loved. Plays and songs went one after the other in the café, and between them breaks. Chatter would fill the room, along with different scents and smells. Tobacco, tea, coffee, perfume, powdered wigs, it reminded her of being back home in the comfort of the palace.

The luxurious appetites that would pervade throughout the entirety of the dinning room, would be like this almost everyday. She had everything and all she could want, and yet it was not what anyone would expect. Being a templar was quite different from what every noble house had, exactly as she did. At first glance at her life it seemed very normal, but any deep thought, investigation, or consideration would have proved otherwise. Nonetheless, she was happy with what she had, and with how she had turned out. She was always different to begin with, and she was proud of it. Happiness, that was what she had strongly felt at the time. Sometimes she had thought too much, and sometimes barely at all. But with that thought of Arno lingering at the back of her mind, it drove her to space out of reality no matter how noisy the café was at this very moment. The booth in the corner was the one she had seated herself at, to avoid from being disturbed by anyone who would approach her through her apprehending and endless analyzation. It would be the death of her one day, she imagined. Whether it be an overdose or deficiency, it runs you to unexpected destinations.

Strolling footsteps near her table had broke her from her self-reflection, unusually close ones. It seemed her goal of being undisturbed challenged that state, and did not work. She had felt eyes marking on the side of her face, making her uncomfortable, surely someone wanted attention. A voice from abaft aimed to be addressing to her, a familiar one she had added.    " _It seems Le Peletier has been assassinated. Will that save our beloved king now?"_ Élise slowly lifted her eyes up to meet them with a man who now made himself visible in front of her. T'was the man who she had met awkwardly a short while ago, and what in hell was he doing here? The smug look on his face brought back the uneasy feeling that had occurred in the garden where they had met.  _"You. What are you doing here?"_ She had retorted to him, almost jaw-clenching.  _"Is that how you engage in pleasantries with newly met acquaintances?"_ He cleverly sassed at her with a smirk unmoved from his lips. 

_"We do not engage in pleasantries. I do not know you, nor do I want to know you."_

Ignoring Élise's ill-temperament towards himself, the Marquis seats himself down at her booth across from her, despite what she had just stated. She was shocked by his move, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat.  _"What do you want then?" Since you are so insisting on our meeting right now."_

_"Aren't you the least bit concerned of Arno and why you have not seen him all these hours? Louis has been dead for awhile now."_

Meeting his pale eyes once again, her attention had caught her throat of words for a split second.  _"We don't always see each other. Besides, he does not even know where I am. I know Arno, he can take care of himself."_

Without averting her eyes, she raised her coffee to her lips hoping that, that answer would shut off the whole conversation. But the man was persistent and confident in his tone.  _"Do you now?"_

_"Yes, now what is that to you?"_

Unmoved by her retort, he made another inquiry.  _"What if I told you he was in danger, or that he simply didn't make it?"_

 _"I_ _wouldn't believe you. Since you seem to take this subject entirely as a joke."_

 _"What makes you think I would have any sentiment towards this matter?"_ A flash of his smug smile reappeared as if it hadn't even left his face. She imagined even if he was angry, he would still present it all the same. Élise could have slapped that look off his face, but refrained herself from doing so.

 _"_ _You are here, are you not? Then why would you be here pestering me."_

_"Let's say I still have further use of him. He's alive, but might not be for long. You might be the only person that I know who would offer him aid."_

_"Where is he? Do you know where he is exactly?"_ Elise pried at him to share. This had better not be a little jest.

 _"I know where he is, I can show you if_ _you wish."_

_"Just tell me where he is, I can find him by myself."_

The Marquis studied her for a moment while Élise was gaping, desperately waiting for what felt like minutes in her world.  _"You see, I cannot tell you exactly where he is by name because I simply do not know. I can only show you. And in that manner, I do know exactly where he is."_

For a moment Élise was hesitant regarding the idea of the Marquis leading her to who knows where. His word she was truly skeptical of, but in the moment she had remembered time was of the essence. She could not waste it. Who she dearly loved was on the line, and she could not afford to lose another part of her life. Élise would not survive it. The aftermath would be too much to bear.  _"Then show me."_

de Sade then made a gesture to leading her out of the café, so they left with haste.

 

* * *

 

The streets and alleys being crowded as usual made Élise irritated. de Sade tried to match her pace, even though he was supposed to be the one leading. Nevertheless, they were close now, so the Marquis called at the de la Serre girl to make a halt. They stopped at a building of what seemed to be a living establishment. It was a middle-class area, and there was people walking out and about throughout it. It seemed quite normal. Of course she still had her slight doubts, making her avert back to look upon her guidance.  _"This is it?"_

_"Ah, it is. Now let's not waste any precious time. Let us enter, and I will show you exactly which door."_

de Sade gestures towards the door as he did before, Élise taking the lead through the opened doorway. Making their way up a couple of flights of stairs, they finally come to the last apartment door. Strangely, it was left unlocked and Élise hastily made her way in. There was no noise, no signs of violence. In fact, everything was well arranged and there was no sign of foul play whatsoever. Nothing, and not a soul. The young woman shot a look back at the Marquis who was unmoved by her agitation, that was clearly written all over her features.  _"Nobody is here! What is this? Is this a joke?"_

_"_ _Partially, yes."_

Strolling through the main room composedly, the flamboyant man seated himself across the room while Élise stood like a statue in the middle, still bewildered.

 _"I had to find some sort of way to get you here-"_ de Sade began.  _"considering Arno's well-being would only be the solution for you to come along."_

Elise's fury built up in her throat with a shakily sound that sounded like she was going to lose it completely. This time she let out what was suppressed, and snapped.  _"Are you insane? You said all of that, causing me to have unmeasurable worry just to get me to your place? This is_ _unbelievable."_

 

_"I can admit I have been quite cunning, but can you blame a man? A charming young creature as yourself, allures a certain type."_

 

If Élise would be forced to hear another word from the lecherous man, she would find herself in utter disgust as she never had before. The way his carnal eyes simply undressed her, unwillingly folding open feelings of vulnerability and nakedness. A shudder shot up her spine, but it did not match the rest of her current feelings. Before she would find herself in a shameful temptation, she took her leave without delivering another worthless response of hers. It would've been a waste of life. And that night, Élise had returned to her small secluded hideout. Nobody knew where she spent her nights, and that was kept with the most heedfulness. If the eccentric de Sade were to unearth her current occupancy, who knows how things would go this time. Exhausted of all the events that had just occurred and with the whole day overall, she found herself fall into sleep faster than she expected of her restless nature. But who's to say she was resting. While she bore her eyes into her lids, her mind still went and worked unconsciously, spiralling in her dream, until she woke so suddenly that only one thing she could remember imprinted into her conscious thoughts. T'was a terrible dream. But when she was dreaming, she could recall it to be slightly titillating, and a strange guilt was present in it's shadow, a presence to hard to be simply slipped from one's mind. The beast had scarred her. 

_Marquis._

* * *

 

 

For what had felt like a month, was barely a week, and the constant unwanted deliberation drove her out of her usual pattern of musing. Out of desperation of her internal betrayal, there was a war going on inside of her. Her guilt always resulted to the thought of Arno. She was desperate for all of it to just stop, put and end to all this confusion. There was even small urges to possibly make closure. But to what exactly? Something that has not even occurred yet? Closure would mean firstly, going through with the deed, and the beginning of something in reality and not just a fantasy. Closure takes time to reach it's end, if it offers itself for the taking, the mind would hopefully be at rest. Every time her mind would bring her the flashback up, Élise quickly raced her thinking to Arno. It was a vicious cycle. No, she had not seen de Sade yet since their last encounter, but her consideration to see the man again grew stronger and stronger. 

_Stop, stop, please..._

A merciful plead to her conscious and unconsciousness.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't arduous to seek out the current Roi des Thunes, for the former one had his brothel along with the thing he called a throne, which remained there of course. It remained for the taking of the next one, which was now the Marquis. The place was in the gutter, a rough part of the city. It reeked of waste, piss and anything that was disposed of in the streets, and the company that was lured to cheap liquor and whores were lowlives. Élise veiled herself with a hood to shelter her face from any unwanted attention, for the lowlives might mistake her for a prostitute, she had no other place here. Loud obnoxious yelling and howling, men and whores running about, and half-nakedly. That was how she made her entrance into the wretched place. There was no displaying of the Marquis immediately, but for someone who was already well acquainted with such an establishment, it was very obvious of her displaced and unexpected arrival.

_"Well I must say, it is very singular laying eyes upon you here, also in light of our last encounter. You seemed quite unamused and offended. Pray tell me, how you astrayed yourself into my establishment, and yet you have not made your leave. Now do not mistake me, I am more than delighted you have not written it in stone yet upon not seeing me ever again. But divulge in me of your intent, darling."_

Hesitantly, she fluttered her eyes and averted her gaze from the man who pressured her so noticeably close. _"Perhaps I am lost-"_ She began.  _"I'll get out of your way here then. Besides, this place seems abuzz. You probably have more pressing things to do."_   

_"Nonsense, please. Let me offer you something to drink. I am most certainly not engaged in anything at the moment. I have people here who do most of the work for me, so sit down and join me over by the counter."_ The assertive man flashed a playful smirk and openly gestured towards the table he offered for her. When she seated herself in place, she glanced around for a short moment before she found de Sade rejoining her with a bottle of fine red wine.

_"Now tell me, what boggles your mind. You look very unsettled, if I might say."_

If it were only as simple as that as to tell him exactly what bothered her. She did not even want to admit it verbally, to him nor to herself. It would sound completely out of place within her vocabulary.  _de Sade, fucking her. No, absolutely not._ Élise could not find herself to say it, nor in such a rawfully manner. Boy, she hadn't thought this through as thoroughly as she should have. For Christ's sake, how did she think this was going to play? The man was not a bloody mind reader, but wasn't it already obvious? Doesn't he already know? The man surely must've been toying with her.  _"I don't know."_ The de la Serre girl finally murmured out.

_"Ah, well, there is only one of two possibilities you could be here._   _May I? Yes, well... One, you have alternated your perception upon me. Which, might I add, is not the least bit surprising. Or two, there is something you need of me. But, considering your lack of response from my earlier inquiry, you most likely lie upon the first possibility. That would be something you would not be able to admit to, it would shrivel your pride. Fear not, I will not judge you upon any of it."_

_"You don't know-"_ Élise was cut off so suddenly.

_"You are curious, many are yes. But from the look on your face, your curiosity is well past the first stage."_ Sharing a subtle smile to himself, the Marquis poured both Élise and himself a glass of the dark sweet-smelling wine. The fair-skinned woman's cheeks flushed a red hot feeling, with her lips and mouth growing very dry without even taking a sip of the wine. It must've been nerves. In her silence, she immediately brought the wine glass to her lips, to cause a distraction. de Sade did not fall for it though.

_"Has a cat caught your little tongue?"_ He questioned, lowering his gaze to her lips.

 

 

_"No."_

 

 

_"I believe it has..."_ He pressed further, slightly taunting her.

_"Okay, fine! I admit my feelings have changed about you, but that does not mean anything..."_

 

_"Of course it does! But dare I might ask, what was it that had removed your visors?"_

She took another sip of the wine before she could thoroughly come up with something, other than the sole truth.

 

_"Was it a thought that stirred up something deep inside of you? A dream perhaps?"_

He was decoding her as she was silent and her expressions spoke all of it to him, feeling it entirely out. The reticence was also something that had added itself to de Sade's decoding, and she was like an open book.

_"Ah,"_ He finally said, uncovering something.  _"T'was a dream, or a daydream of some sort that lead to thoughts."_

Intently, Élise watched the Marquis leer at her with just a simple countenance. He had always looked that way, but this was faintly unfamiliar to her mind, but the man was about to say something in place of her hush.  

_"Let me make this as straightforward to you as possible. But there will be no objections of any sort. Does that sound fair enough? I am doing you a favor."_

A nod of understanding from Élise made de Sade rise up to his feet, and offered her his hand. He escorted her to one of his personal chambers, at the very back of the building were the chatter soon became nothing but light muffles through the walls. It was surprisingly very neat, and had a hint of a perfumey smell. The man was well arranged, and in other words, that made the idea of what they were to indulge in, a bit more reassuring. There was really no reason to shy out of this now, and a man being like de Sade, would not take lightly to being toyed with. The quieted noise set her mind drastically less frenzied, gathering herself in a much more stable condition, but not as stable as she comonly was. Her lips stained of wine at the taste, and sweat trickled down her spine, barely enough to stain through her shirt. She was definitely already feeling everything but the wine. The Marquis seized a bottle of expensive wine from his very own rack, and got together a couple of goblets from the shelves. Turning himself back around to meet eyes with Élise, he curves another smile to himself and sets down the goblets on the table across the bed. The de la Serre girl couldn't help but shift herself, out of the awkwardness of just standing there and watching the man who was so ever pleased with himself of this very moment. She finally sat herself down and anticipated of what could possibly transpire in the later.

_"Now,"_ de Sade finally broke the silence and began.  _"Would you ever be so heedful and remove your clothing. For what we are about to do, will be necessary of that."_

 

_"What? But..."_ Élise attempted a pitiful protest.

 

_"Uh-uh... remember what we agreed on, sweet Élise."_

 

Swallowing back her pride, she gently began to undress herself in front of those hungry eyes, she of course cast her own eyes down, but she could still feel his burning lustfully upon her. In bashfulness, she kept them lowered, daring not to raise them for she might find herself in reconsideration or doubt of it's whole. When she was completely naked, she refused to cover herself, otherwise it would show a some sign of her being reluctant to the entirety, and with her eyes already astray, she was not going to sabotage this. The man seemed charmed by her exposure, and inspected her every curve, along with her privy parts. She could feel his eyes running all over her even when she did not bring her attention completely to him. Finally, the enduring moment of silence was breached, and the Marquis expressed his view upon her. 

_"You have by far the prettiest little cunt I have ever seen... and the most beautifully sculpted ass in all of France..."_ He emphasized as he moved about her, inspecting her more fully.

_"Aren't you going to undress?"_ Élise asked, averting who the lecherous comments were being aimed at.

 

_"Eager, are we now? Well do not fret my dear Élise, I will do that on my own accord. As for now we will focus on you, and giving you the utter and most pleasurable experience any person has ever bestowed upon you."_

 

The wicked smile that spread upon his face sent a the same titillating feeling throughout her body and her heart. Her heart fluttered when his eyes scanned thoroughly on her in the most animalistic manner, making the anticipation the more unbearable. She knew the man to have crude impulses and fantasies, which made some small part of her shaken, but she was not going to lie, that shaped it all the more thrilling.

_"Now lie yourself down on the bed."_

Imperiously the Marquis beckoned Élise and she followed him to the bed, biting from the cold air upon her bare skin.Her nipples hardened and goosebumps surfaced all over her body as she moved and laid herself down. de Sade placed himself at the very end of the bed, so he was now in view down upon her body. 

_"Spread your legs."_

And so she did, and with an exposed sight of her lightly-haired cunt, the Marquis lowered himself down to his knees and grabbed ahold of both the insides of her thighs.

 

_"I'm going to encunt you like you've never been before."_

Élise watched as de Sade placed himself between her thighs and began licking her up from the clitoris. He sucked, and twitched with his rendering tongue, all while he freed one of his hands to be slid down to her buttocks, and began tickling and fingering her asshole. The stimulation was incredibly instant, resulting in an jolting and wild orgasm. Her heels dug down into the bed as she grasped the frame with moans that grew louder and louder as her second orgasm grew. The man doubtlessly was well experienced, more than she imagined. The lustful woman couldn't help but convey her pleasures into words, while the stimulation flourished her and it was riotous as it's entirety.   

_"Oh my god, oh my fucking god!"_ No matter how ardent it grew, de Sade did not slower the rhythm or stop.

_"Please, please... oh fuck!"_  

As her third climax reached its peak, he withdrawn both his mouth and hand.

_"You have a sweet taste, your cunt is perfect. But as pleasurable as cunt-fucking would be for you, I'd like to play with something else. My dear, there are so many other pleasures hidden within you that you have not yet unraveled. I hope to expand, and open your eyes to the many other possibilities I can offer you as an experienced individual. And from this moment on, you will accept nothing less than the best of what you desire."_

 

_"And you're the best?"_ Élise asked wearily, as she inclined herself up to lean on one elbow.

 

de Sade smirked flirtatiously at her, admiring her body once more.  _"I have explored every sexual compulsion or impulse known to man."_

 

_"You write about them, yes. But have you indulged in them all? I have to say, there are some very bizarre ones out there."_

 

_"Perhaps not all, but I have educated myself well enough to understand it's effects. A man has an imagination."_

 

_"And what part do I seem to play in your imagination?"_ Élise retorted with the small curve of a smile on her lips.

 

The Marquis chuckled as he began to undress himself, unbuttoning his fine shirt, to expose his broad chest. He did not possess definition, but the man was stocky with muscle built underneath his plumpness. She surely could not complain, he overall was a handsome catch. 

_"I will show you-"_ He began.  _"If I were to tell you, it would spoil the anticipation I build in your mind. I wouldn't want to scare you off. Some things may sound atrocious with the view society has lit upon it. But little do they know of the ardor that lies deep inside."_

 

_"I don't think you'll scare me off."_  The young woman shot a lustful glare towards him, as she watched him fully undress.

 

_"Good. Then let us begin."_ He grinned as now he was entirely stark naked. And when he set his clothes aside, he searched for something in his clothing dresser, then to turn around with leather bonds in both of his hands. The display of his frontside made Élise shudder. The erection he displayed was fervent as ever, and the length was quite extravagant. 

_"You're positive you want to go through with this? Once we start, there surely will be no going back."_ He questioned gesturing with the bonds.

 

_"Are you trying to discourage me?"_

 

_"No, absolutely far from. I am merely analyzing where we stand, and that you are still willing."_

 

_"I have an idea of what I'm getting myself into."_

 

_"Come to me then, darling."_

 


End file.
